Remember Me
by Enchanted99
Summary: The seven had only been back for a few days before something else went horribly wrong. One of the seven lost their memory and it's a certain goddess fault. It's uncertain if he/she will ever fully regain his/her memory. OOC (some characters more than others). Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, LeoxCalypso Nicox?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

Summary

The seven had only been back for a few days before something else went horribly wrong. One of the seven lost their memory and it's a certain goddess fault. It's uncertain if he/she will ever fully regain his/her memory. OOC (some characters more than others).

Prologue

Remember me takes place after _The Blood of Olympus_. The seven all survived (and won) they're fight with Gaea. Reyna made it just in time to stop the war between Camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter. Frank is now officially the praetor of New Rome and Reyna was stripped of her praetor ship for traveling to the Mediterranean, so Hazel took her place. The slip personality between the gods has been resolved, Leo is searching for Calypso, and Nico was somehow convinced to stay at camp, at least for a little while. Jason and Piper are staying at camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth will have come to the agreement that they will spend their last year of high school in New York then will go to college at Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Third person)

_**Author's note: Jason and Piper are staying at camp Half-Blood. Leo is on his search for Calypso. Frank, Hazel and the other Romans are heading back to Camp Jupiter but promised they'd be back. Percy and Annabeth are at the pavilion talking when the get a visitor.**_

"So, it's nice to finally have sometime to ourselves." Percy said

"Yeah no prophecy or quests. It's a nice change." She says starring at the horizon. The suddenly there's a flash of blinding light. When they can finally see again Annabeth's mom, Athena stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asks coldly.

"Just to give you this-"Athena gives Annabeth Daedalus's laptop. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your knife but I'll keep trying."

"Thanks." Annabeth says coldly.

"Look Annabeth, You were chosen for the quest because-"

"NO! I wasn't chosen I had to follow the mark of Athena because I was the only child stupid enough to approach you and you didn't even recognize me! And you know those Romans whom you said are quote untrustworthy and should be destroyed save my life! If it wasn't for them I'd be rotten in the depts. of Tartarus right now and All because of your little suicide quest." Annabeth finished. Athena looked slightly taken back by Annabeth's anger.

"Annabeth I'm sorry I really am. I hope that someday you will forgive me." Athena says.

"Don't hold your breath." Annabeth mutters.

"Just think about."Athena says softly then disappears leave the sent of olives.

Leaving Annabeth seething in anger and Percy not sure what he could say or do to help his girlfriend.

_**A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Enjoy. Warning possibly severely OOC in this chapter. At Olympus **_

Chapter 2 (Third Person)

"_I can not stand to see her so mad at me_." Athena thought to herself, then sighed. She didn't know what to do and that says a lot coming for the wisdom goddess. _There has to be way for her to forget_ …

Athena has talked to Hades and Apollo although neither of them approve of her plan they are willing to help.

"So you'll sure this will work?" She asked Apollo.

"Yes as long as the measurements are right." He replied.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Hades warned.

"It is risky." Apollo concurred. "I not sure if it's a good idea."

"Then why did you agree to help?" She retorted.

"If this works it may help my son." Hades responded.

"I'm just curious to see if it'll work but I think we should test it first…" Apollo says.

"No time." Athena snaps. "If we're caught… It won't be pleasant."

_**A/N: I Apologize form all present/future grammar/spelling mistakes. Please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

**Chapter Three (Third person)**

_**A/N: Thanks to every one who has read this story. Setting is Mt. Olympus.**_

Hades enters the empty throne room with a small vile of clear water like liquid, Athena enters with a small cup of nectar; finally Apollo's enters with a small medical box.

"We have at most ten minuets." Athena says. The gods and goddess work quickly. Apollo pours a few drops of nectar into an empty vile then adds a few drops of the water like substance. The nectar begins to emit a sickly sweet smell.

"It worked." Apollo said.

"It better" Athena threatens "or else-"

Apollo gives a slight chuckle "Or else what it was your plan YOU dragged US into it."

Athena purses her lips into fine line. Apollo put the vile in his medicine bag.

"How exactly do you plan on getting this to the girl with it being suspicion?" Hades questions not wanting to get caught.

"Simple Chiron needs more medical supplies" Apollo gestures to his medical bag. "And there will be capture the flag with the hunters, so there are bound to be injuries."

"And" Hades continues "with a little help I can be sure that the girl-"

"Annabeth." Athena interjects. Hades sighs.

"Annabeth will end up with minor injuries."

"Around that time I'll show up with the medicine and offer to help." Apollo continues.

"What are 'minor injuries'?" Athena asks Hades.

"Depends on who the person is…" Athena glares at him. She doesn't want her daughter hurt but she doesn't want her extremely mad at her either. "Fine. I swear that she will end up with no more than a broken bone." Hades mutters.

"Very well, we should leave soon." Athena announces. What they don't realize is the consequences of there actions.

Zeus appears soon after they leave he hear every single word._ Not following the rules, well we'll just see how this turn out. _He thinks as a sinister smile appears on his face. _They just never learn. This could be very… interesting._ He chuckles and leaves the room; his head spinning with ideas.

* * *

Later that day Percy is seen dragging Annabeth into the camp infirmary; she's pale, bleeding, and passed out. Apollo is seen talking to Chiron. When he sees how bad Annabeth's condition is he hurry to help her. He treats Annabeth giving her nectar and slips her the little vile of sickly sweet 'nectar'. Chiron pulls Percy aside to find out what happened. They con to a conclusion that a Hunter's arrow set off a prank that was intended for some one else (most likely set be the Stolls) and Annabeth just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That should do it." Apollo says standing up.

"Thank you." Chiron says.

"She'll be okay?" Percy asks.

"Of course." He lies; quite frankly he isn't sure but he has I feeling that something is about to go terrible wrong. "You should let her rest." He says before leaving.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

**Chapter Four (Third person)**

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't update I had writer block; I'd be happy to take suggustion for were the story could go just pm or comment. Setting is Mt. Olympus. Three Days later. **_

"I don't understand what went wrong she should've only been out for three hours at most." Athena mutter as she paces the throne room. Hades and Apollo enter.

"About time you to got here." She snaps.

"Hey if it wasn't for you and your crazy idea we would be in this mess!" Apollo shouts back.

"Well you didn't have to agree to it!" She retorts.

"As much as I love to see you to duke it out we have bigger issues; Zeus for example." Hades interjects. The room is silent.

"What do you meam Zeus?" Athena asks.

"I mean he found out and may have tamper with the potoin." Hades responds.

"How can you be so sure?" Apoolo asks. Hades hold up is Helm of Darkness.

"Nevermind." Apollo mutters. A thunder fills the room and ina flash of light Zeus appears.

"Well, I hoped you learned you lesson; don't ever sneak something behind my back." Zeus said.

"What exactly did you do?" Athena asks her voice was dead calm.

"Just tamper with you little project." Zeus said innocently.

"How exactly?" Athena asks struggling to stay calm.

"Just add an extra one sixteenth of this." He holds up the small vile of water like liquid.

"That exlpains it." Apollo mutters.

"Zeus how could you tampering with it could cause.." Athena's voice flatter as she thinks of the possiblities.

"I do appoligize I didn't think you would actucally test it on your daughter." He responds his voice is sincere.

"Of couse thats the part of the conversation he missed." Apollo mutters. Hades is silently doing the calutations an extra sixteenth giving that the amount ways already sketchy... three days out... considering the injury... this is not good.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood (Annabeth POV)

*Dreams, memories they came in flashes changing before I could place them. I struggle to stay in this half

conscious state. Eventually it becomes too much and am ingulfed in darkness.

Later

**I struggle to open my eyes; I feel so tired.

"Go back to sleep." a voice tells me and so I listen.

Later

***I'm vaguely aware of people talking, loudy; why can't they be quite all I want to do is sleep forever. Yet they coutinue talking. I groan and turn on my side and fall asleep once more.

Someone's shaking me; they stop for a moment the whisper.

"Please Annabeth wake up; I miss you." The voice is so fimillar... I can't quite place it. My eye lids flutter and I struggle to wake up. Some one helps me sit up as I try to fully wake myself up. _Why am I so tired?_ I wonder. I see I boy about nine years older than me staring at me his eyes are filled with concern; he has messy black hair and pretty sea green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Okay, tired." Hmm that strange my voice sounds different more... mature.

"Annabeth..." How does he know my name I just meet him and I've never seen him around camp before. Maybe I got injuried and he was incharge of taking care of me, so Chiron probably told him my name. I was so lost in though that I hadn't notice that the guy'd leaned closer.

"I'm just so happy you're finnially awake." He say leaner eevn closer I can feel gis breath and for some reason I smell the ocean, suddenly his lips are on mine and I panic. I push himoff and give him a quick punch to the stomach.

"What in Hades was that for I barely know you?!" I scream at him.

He pauses to catch his breath "What do you mean we've known eacher othe for almost six years and we've been dating for almost one." Six years... dating...

"How is that even possible I just meet you today and I'm only seven?!" I respond. His expression is complete and utter shock.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks to all my readers. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me**

_**A/N: Enjoy. Sorry for all the errors in my last up date I fixed the ones that I saw. I realized that my chapters are out of sync with the computer/website says because I combined two short one into one decent sized one.**_

* * *

Chapter Five (Third Person)

Percy stared at Annabeth in disbelief. _How is this even possible?!_ He thinks to himself. He thinks of what could've cause this… amnesia. _There was capture flag with the hunters…. Something cut her and she started to get sick quickly, so I brought her here and Apollo was here taking to Chiron… he gave something to Annabeth then left…. Could that have been it? What was he doing here anyway? Doesn't Hermes handle all deliveries?_ Annabeth's voice brought him back to the present.

"Are you going to stop staring out into space like an idiot and answer my questions?" She says impatiently.

"Uh sorry I was thinking about something… What were you questions again? "

"Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Percy tells her; this is really awkward telling her stuff she already knows…knew. He thinks to himself. When he looks back at Annabeth eyes are as wide as saucers.

"No way but that's impossible." She says in awe which would've been cuter in she wasn't in the mental state of a seven year old. Oh gods what happened to her. He thinks start to panic, forces himself to stay calm, force a smile, and say " Well nothings impossible so any other questions."

"Yes. You said that I'm your girlfriend and that we've know each other for seven years how's that possible?" She asks timidly.

"Well Annabeth.. .I'm not sure how to say this but somethinghappenedthatcausedyoutoloseyoumemory. You'reactuallyseventeen." He says say rushing the last part.

She stares at me in shock "You're joking right?" She says in disbelief then see her SEVENTEEN year old self reflect in the mirror. "Get Chiron, please maybe he can fix this." She orders but her confidence is marred by fear and shock.

"I hope so Annabeth." Percy mutters before leaving.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I can't believe this is happening. I can't be seventeen; it's just not possible, right? I start to panic some more. I hear some one walk into the door.

"Thalia." I say in a mixture of shock, confusion, and relief of some one I know.

"Hey Annabeth. Percy told me what happened, well most I he in a hurry." She says. I continue to stare at was a tree the last I remember… what else had I missed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia's scream snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Thals; I'm kind of distracted." I explain to her what happened since I woke up.

* * *

That morning Mt Olympus (Third Person)

Hades explained what the extra sixth that was added would do to the potion.

"This is not good." Athena mutters. Apollo leaves to Iris message Chiron and tell him the… predicament.

"Daughter" Zeus say begins but Athena glares at him. "Athena I am truly sorry about tampering but I had o teach you a lesson about going behind my back."

Hades gasps "Holy Styx did the great Zeus just apologize?!" He says in mock shock.

Zeus gives a slightly annoyed look then sighs. "Yes but don't get too used to it." He says.

Hades gives a slight chuckle "Fair enough dear brother."

"Well I hate to interrupt this family bonding moment but there's still my daughter to worry about." Athena says.

Apollo arrives and gives a report of the conversation.

"So well see what memories Clovis can bring back then go from there." Zeus concludes. The others nod their heads in agreement, except Athena who is busy devising yet another plan only this time one to bring back memories and it just might work.

_**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once school starts I'll try to update every three weeks more or less.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So it was kinda slow at my house so I decided to write another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this. It may be my last update for a while. Ugh! Schoolwork!_**

* * *

Chapter Six (Third Person)

Annabeth is sitting on a couch in the big house (That way campers couldn't just walk right in and over hear the … predicament) with Thalia, waiting for Chiron and Percy to arrive. Thalia has been telling Annabeth most of what happened i.e. how she became a hunter, why the camp is different, but the one question she refused to answer is _Where is Luke?_ Thalia felt Annabeth didn't need to hear that after forgetting the last ten years of her life.

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" Annabeth asks.

"Percy and Chiron." Thalia responds.

"Where's Mr. D?"

"From what I heard he was given a year off."

"Why?"

"Helping the fight Gaea."

"What?!"

"I'll example later."

"Why can't you tell me know?" Annabeth ask impatiently.

"It's a long story and I don't know all the details." And you were there when it happened. Thalia thinks to herself. The door opens and Chiron walks in. Thanks gods Thalia mutter. She wasn't sure how long it took before Annabeth brought up Luke again.

"What happened to me?!" Annabeth asks. Chiron looks at her with an expression that could only described as melancholy. He forces a small smile and says

"Don't worry Annabeth you'll be fine. I sent Percy to get Clovis and he can help bring your memories back." Hopefully. Annabeth frowns

"You're avoiding the question What happened to me?!" She demands.

"That I'm forbidden to discusses with you until you have fully regained you memories. I'm sorry." He answers. Annabeth's brow furrows as she try to think of what happened to her that could've been so bad that Chiron can't tell her. Thalia glares at Chiron she has a feeling that this was not accident. Chiron notice Thalia's glare and pulls her aside.

"What are not telling her?" She demands. "You can tell me."

"I'm sorry but I can't." He tells her.

"What if I swear upon the River Styx not to tell anyone unless you approve?"

Chiron contemplates the idea bit the sound of thunder answer the question.

"Really dad she's my best friend." Thalia mutters.

Percy burst threw the door half dragging a semi-conscious Clovis.

"Wake up!" Percy shouts in Clovis' ears. Clovis' head shoots up and he looks around confused.

"What?" He asks groggily and confused.

"The memory thing, Annabeth." Percy snaps. No one has ever seen him so impatient and angry before. _I can believe the gods would so coincided that they would erase some one's memory just because that person had a really strong hatred for their godly parent. _Percy thought. He heard part of the Iris message but not the entire thing.

"Right on it where is she?" Clovis asks. Percy points to the couch.

"Ready Annabeth?" Thalia asks.

"I guess." She mutters.

Annabeth eyes close and soon are in a deep sleep. Clovis turns and says "Well I got back some memories, but the rest seem to be washed away with Lethe" The are gasps "But It doesn't seem that they were washed away permanently; you probably just have to wait and they'll come back on their own. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes. Thank you." Chiron says. Annabeth starts to wake up.

"Annabeth, what's the last thing you remember?" Percy asks anxiously.

"We brought back Zeus' lighting bolt. We were twelve." She answers.

* * *

Mt Olympus

Apollo is taking a Iris message from Chiron. Who is give the progress that Clovis made.

"So she remembers up twelve years old. Just another five to go." Apollo says semi- cheerful.

"So what do we do know?" Zeus asks.

"We could wait until she regains her memories in time… that could be indefinitely though" Hades answers.

"I think we should allow Piper, Jason, Nico, Percy, Thalia and Leo, once he gets back, to know what happened and they might be able to help jog her memory." Zeus suggests.

"It's worth a shot." Athena says. The other gods nod in agreement.

"I'll go Iris message Chiron." Apollo says then leaves. A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes enters the throne room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Zeus asks.

"Amethyst Collins. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything my mom, Aphrodite, has me doing a 'quest'." The girl responds. The gods understand; Aphrodite's quest usually consist of finding her hairbrush or some other beauty product but on occasion she did you actual quests; this was not one of those occasions. Suddenly Athena is struck with an idea.

"Do you know about a series of book called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" _Athena asks. Zeus gives her a what are you doing look.

"No." She replies. Athena snaps her fingers.

"Think again." Athena commands.

"Actually, yes my friend… she read all of them why?"

"Can you bring her here, after you find you mother's hair brush." Athena asks.

"Okay." Amethyst says before leaving.

"What was that about?!" Zeus asks

"Well I was thinking that the books could help bring back Annabeth's memory even faster."

"Why would you lift the veil that kept EVERY demigod from reading them?"

Hades asks.

"I just lifted on certain people; Annabeth, Percy, Jason etc." Athena answers.

"Why on earth would you bring a mortal into this?!" Zeus is close to screaming.

"Because it'd be easier for some who has already read the books to explain them and some one who hasn't. Afterward we could place the mist back and make it especially strong on her so that she thinks what happened what some dream." Athena answers.

After hearing her plan Zeus clamed down a bit.

**_A/N; So let me know what you think please review or PM me. Thanks again to every one who has favorited, followed or reviewed! P.S. This is my longest chapter ever! Yay!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So let me know what you think please review or PM me. Thanks again to every one who has favorited, read, followed and/or reviewed! Sorry for the long wait._**

Chapter seven (Third person)

Nico trudged out the forest grumbling, he was in the middle of taking to his half-sister Hazel who was coming with her boyfriend to show a couple of Roman demigods camp half-blood, for a tour in a few weeks. _Why would we have been called to the big house?_ Nico ponders this. One he arrives he sees Jason, Piper, Thalia. Annabeth and Percy. For once Annabeth wasn't with Percy she was sitting a table with Thalia in between then. _Maybe they got into a fight. _He thinks to himself. Nico sits at a table by himself

"Hi." She says timidly.

"Hi." I say trying to not sound too shocked. . Annabeth waves for him to come sit by her. How unusual. He thinks as her comes to sit by her. Chiron says they are waiting for an Iris message of Leo to appear, then one from Mt. Olympus before we start. Nico looks around the room bored he notice that Percy hasn't taken his eyes off of Annabeth, while Annabeth has payed more attention to the floor or ceiling then him. _What's up with that?_ He thinks to himself. Maybe the broke up he though hopefully. _No! He mentally slapped himself. Don't get your hopes worked up. Don't think that way. _He tries to distract himself. He notice something's up with Annabeth, she quiet, not talking to anyone, and really unsure and nervous. Before he can look further into this, the Iris messages appear. Then receive news that shocks all of them. Annabeth just sitting there as we stare at her in shock.

Nico was walking toward his cabin his head spinning with ideas. He hated to admit it but when he first heard Annabeth loss her memory a sick part of him was happy, and didn't want them to return. He knew his feeling of anger, hatred, and jealously was unjust, but he still felt them, strongly; then felt slightly guilty for his unjust hatred he felt for the daughter of Athena. He mutters about life not being fair. What he felt for that son of Poseidon who feelings would never be reciprocated in that way. He denied that part of him for years; avoiding people feeling like no one would accept him and he didn't even have his sister. Well there was Hazel but she came from a different era and his feeling won't exactly be appreciated/accepted by people at her time; they barely are now. He sighed as he walked into he cabin and plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _This is your chance she doesn't remember; he needs comforting_. The hope naïve young child part of him thought. _No! He won't give up on her, ever_. He argues with himself and tries to push though thoughts out of his mind. _If only I lost my memories._ Nico thinks.

* * *

Mt. Olympus

Athena explained her plan to Amethyst's friend Alison who was actually a descendent of Athena. Hades was devising a back up plan, an antidote. Zeus was doing on he knows what. The other gods aren't fully aware of what happened due to their own issues and they'd like to keep it that way.

Camp Half-Blood

* * *

Alison was extremely excited to see Camp Half- Blood in person. Her favorite fictional world had come to life and to find out that she was apart of it even if it is a distant connection. Amethyst led her to the Big House to talk to Chiron and go over the rules and all that fun stuff. Once they were done Alison was lead to see Annabeth by Thalia, Percy insisted on staying even though he had other duties.

"Annabeth this is Alison and she has something that could help you regain your memories." Percy says.

"Really how?" She asks excited and anxious to get started.

"With these." She holds up a stack of books.

"Really books?!" Thalia says raising an eyebrow.

"Not just any books. The best series of books ever: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. " She says excitedly.

**A/N: So sorry about the cliff hangerish ending. It's just that it's almost 3 am here and I really wanted to update, so… anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. There a slight recap of the last chapter in Annabeth's POV.**

Chapter eight (Third Person)

Annabeth was waiting the big house for some person to come with something that will help me. Percy is waiting outside for Thalia to come with who ever it is. I look out the window. So much has changed; the camp half-Blood that I knew is different, more cabins so many knew camper. I sigh it was so overwhelming and the strange part is that it seems so familiar but I can't place it; it's so frustrating. When I try to remember, the memory fades even more. I can believe my mom would let I thing like this happen to me.

"Annabeth." Thalia says interrupting my thoughts. I turn and see she has a girl with long black hair with bright scarlet dip died ends, and blue-grey eyes.

"This is Alison and she has something could help you with your memories." Percy says gesturing to the girl.

"Really how?" I ask; I want this confusion over, fast.

"With these." Alison says holding up a stack of books. Really my memories were wiped with Lethe and books are supposed to help me regain my memories.

"Really books?!" Thalia asks, what I'm thinking.

"Not just any books the best series of books ever; Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Alison replies excitedly.

"Percy Jackson as in him?" I ask pointing to Percy who is staring at the books wide eyed and in shock, I roll my eyes what exactly do I see in him again.

"Yes." She replies. I pick up a book and so do Thalia and Percy. I pick up book one Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief by Rick Riordan.

"How is this supposed to help you can't even read the covers?!" Percy and Thalia exclaim. I look at them. Percy has The battle of the Labyrinth and Thalia has The Titan's Curse.

"What are you talking about they're perfectly readable?" I ask confused. Alison snaps her fingers

"Look again." She says. Percy and Thalia look at her like she crazy but they listen.

"Holy Hera!" Thalia mutters.

"How come they couldn't see the books?" I ask.

"There's a mist around the books because they contain prophecies and events that actually happened or will happen, so if a demi-god read them they might decide to change so events interfering fate, prophecies, and all that other stuff." Alison explains.

"So when you snapped you fingers did you control the mist?" Percy asks; he sounds a bit jealous.

"Sadly no. I just figured it out the same time the mist faded." She says. I try to wrap my mind around the idea that some one has document my entire add adventures with Percy and put them out for mortals to read and enjoy.

"Did Rick Riordan actually write these books?" I ask.

"As far as I know yes." She replies.

"How does he know about us?!" Percy demands.

"How does he get everything so accurate?!" Thalia demands.

"I don't know; before this morning I thought it as all fiction. I wasn't told everything!" Alison snaps.

"Sorry." They mutter.

"Wait so you're not a demi-god?" I ask confused on why they'd let a mortal know about us.

"Well I'm a descendant of Athena." She answers. "So we're related."

* * *

Mt. Olympus

Zeus is at his quarters/home/palace whatever you want to call it at Mt Olympus.

This is not good. He's unsure if he wants to tell the other gods about what's about to come; both gods and demigods need a break.

Hades is in the underworld he careful got a small vile of water from the river Lethe; he then went over the calculations that Athena, Apollo, and himself came up with. This should do the trick he thinks as he adds a bit of nectar. The vile turns a milky white color and begins to emit a sickly sweet odor. He tests it on half of it on a 'volunteer' spirit/ghost. Yes that was some one punishment be Hades test subject. They should've done that the first time but with Athena pressuring them to do it fast so they wouldn't get caught well you saw were that got them.

Some one appears behind him.

"It's ready and this time it work." Hades says to the person and hands them the vile. "Use it wisely." He cautions.

"I will. Thanks… father." The son of hades replies taking the vile and putting it in his pocket.

Athena and Apollo we talking while they waited for Hades to arrive; he said he had personal business to attend to. Athena couldn't shake the feeling that some was up with Alison. Apollo got the same feel; they did some research; Athena did most of the work while Apollo tried to come up with haikus. They found the same thing Zeus did; this wasn't good they knew the battle was coming but they inadvertently brought the battle closer; hopefully Alison wouldn't figure out what she was.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A big thanks goes out to all my reader! So tell me what are you opinions of Alison good or bad. You'll figure out what she is in later chapter(s), if you haven't already. To anyone reading Welcome to Mystic Falls I hope to post the next chapter soon; that stories giving me a hard time. I know were I want to be just having trouble getting there, so bare with me please._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Not 100% sorry about the cliff hangerish ending._**

Chapter nine (Third person)

Mt Olympus

Athena came up with a plan to stall the pending war; she used the mist to block certain memories and things that could trigger Alison, but it would only stall. Apollo and Zeus were thinking of a way to casually tell the other gods about a new war approaching and if they could handle it maturely, without World War III breaking out.

* * *

Camp Half Blood

Nico sat in his Cabin turning the vile his father gave him.

Just one dose no more or there could be horrible consequences. He said.

The little vile could solve his problem… he would no longer feel that way about Percy; he could move on, maybe even be happy.

It is a weaker version of the potion given to Annabeth; it'll weaken the memories and feeling associated with those memories. Just think about what you want to forget and its presence will no longer be so strong in your mind.

Nico uncorked the vile; he his breath and drank the substance. While he drink the thought of Percy. Those beautiful sea green eyes, mess black hair, and sarcastic smile… He was the first demi-god Nico ever saw. His favorite game come to life only better he was apart of it. Percy save him and … from the monster attacked nine. He rescued him from the giants. Percy was Nico hero . He saved my life so many times of course I would admire him. Nico though trying to justify his feelings, but when he would that son of Poseidon with that daughter of Athena, anger would swell inside him. He hated Annabeth. Unjust of course but still. He had know idea who started the rumor that he had a crush on Annabeth but he went along with it better than anyone finding out his true feeling, maybe now he could be friends with them and not have to worry about anyone finding out about his little secrete. Nico drops the vile glass shatters on the floor as Nico passes out. He wakes up a few minuets later. I'd better see how Percy and Annabeth are.

Nico meets see Percy sitting by pavilion alone. Nico's heart doesn't beat and 90 miles a minuet this them. He internally smiles and thanks the gods it worked.

"Is Annabeth any better? He asks.

"Sort of the got her up thirteen but the details are still fuzzy." Percy says glumly.

"Well at least she's getting there." Nico says.

"Yeah but she keeps asking about Luke her old crush." Percy says.

"Oh that's rough." Nico says. Percy gives Nico a weird look.

"Nico are you feeling okay." Percy asks concerned.

"Yeah, just fine." He replies; it's the truth. Free from how he felt about Percy Nico felt more like his old self that he seemed to have lost along time ago. Thunder rumbles as a storm begins to brew.

What are the gods arguing about now? Nico wonders.

* * *

At supper

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Alison, and Leo (who returned with Calypso) are sitting at the same table. (The rules have been temporarily lifted). Percy is glaring at Calypso with a mixture of hatred, guilt, and anger. I'm sorry she mouths, remembering the curse and after hearing how they fell into Tartarus together. Percy mouths apology accepted. Some how it got leaked and most of the camp had some idea of what happened to Annabeth. There were rumors that what happened to Annabeth was Percy's fault, even his idea, because they got into an argument before capture the flag started. Percy feels really guilty; that the last thing that he'd said to Annabeth before she lost her memory was um… crap his been so worried about her he forgot.

People looked at Annabeth with a mixture of pity, sorry, and shock; she hated it. The next person who told Annabeth "I'm so sorry this happened to you." is going to get slapped up side the head, hard. Of course anyone who really knew Annabeth wasn't going to say that to her, expect her guilt redden boyfriend.

"Annabeth I'm sorry-" He began but was soon cut off by a her glare and

"Look I'm tired of everyone sympathy, saying sorry this happened. When 'sorry' can't change the past; it can bring back my memories!" She snaps and storms away. The rest of Dinner is spent eating in silence.

**_A/N: Thanks again to all of my readers, favoriters, and followers! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what I can improve on and what you liked. P.S. I have a ton of finals/mid-terms/quarterlies what ever you call then coming up and they're all on the same day. So the point is no update for a while. Sorry blame school and testing._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: So I'm about halfway done with test (yay!) and I thought I'd update...Please go to my profile and check out the poll I have; it's new story ideas (plus some one shots) and with that said enjoy!_**

Chapter Ten (Third person)

Annabeth runs away, away from the pitiful glances and sympathetic looks, people treating her like a child because they don't know what to say to her. She hates being treated like that. She doesn't stop running until she's the middle of the woods. She sits down by a tree and has a break down where no one can see or hear her. Tears start flowing down her face like a waterfall. _Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?_ She thinks and prays to her mom that this gets fixed. She picks up a small flower and twirls it around in her finger and thinks. Her thoughts drift to Percy she feels a twinge of guilt; he seemed so shocked by her outburst. He was only trying to comfort her; it was weird the Percy she remember was funny, silly, and a complete seaweed brain but he had his moments. _He must really love me._ She think but feels so bad because her heart still belongs to Luke. _Luke_. Tears start running down Annabeth face. She missed him so much. _He can't be dead. Last I remember… that was four years ago_. Annabeth reminded herself. Luke is… gone. She starts to sob; the one person that she really want with he is dead and it's all because of Percy the hero of the prophecy. She closes her eyes feeling the stress of the day taking it's toll and soon drifts off to sleep.

At dinner right after Annabeth stormed off.

"Wow you brain rally is made of kelp." Thalia says.

"I'm not in the mood for it Thalia." Percy responds getting up from the table.

"If you going to see Annabeth I'd give some time. We've all be crowding around her; I think she might want some time to think thing through and sort her thought." Piper says. Percy sits back down.

"Don't worry man; it's Annabeth were talking about she'll be fine in no time." Leo says trying to reassure Percy, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yeah I hope so…" Percy responds his voice trailing off.

Annabeth's dream.

_I'm standing and the top of Half-Blood hill_

_"Annabeth." A familiar voice calls._

_"Luke!" I scream in excitement and run toward the source. I see him pretty blue eyes sandy blonde hair, and surfer body. I smile and hug him._

_"I miss you so much." Tell him trying not to cry._

_"I know. I miss you too." He says he sounds distant. I pull back._

_"What's wrong?" I ask._

_"Annabeth look I don't have much time." Luke says urgently._

_"Why were are you going?" I asked._

_"Annabeth this is a dream. The gods let me visit you this way." Luke says. _

_"Okay what's so important?" I ask._

_"Annabeth don't be mad at Percy it isn't his fault or yours or anyone else's. What happened to me was and always will be100% my fault." He tells me._

_"What do you mean the prophecy says-"_

_"Percy wasn't the hero of the prophecy; I was." _

_"But-"_

_"Annabeth you should know that there are multiple waves to interrupt prophecies."_

_"I know." I grumble._

_"Good. Now can you do me a favor?" He asks._

_"Yes."_

_"Please let me go."_

_"Annabeth!" Some else's voice calls. _

_"We don't have much time. Look You were the one who was able to save me in my darkest time. I can't express in words how grateful I am that you still believed in me when people though I was gone, but I don't love you in that way. Percy does and he as much as I hate to say it will treat you better than I or any other guy could. He really love you Annabeth. Goodbye. I really hope you will be able to forgive once you get your memories back."_

_"Wait will-" _

Annabeth's eyes fly open. She looks around and she in the infirmary, again. She sits up and looks around. Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Alison, Thalia and Calypso are staring at her concerned.

"What happened to me this time?" Annabeth asks. They looked relieved.

"We found you one he forest floor, passed out. Annabeth what were you thinking?" Thalia asked.

"I wanted some time alone and a fell asleep." She doesn't tell then about Luke. Which reminds her.

"Can I talk to Percy a lone?" Annabeth asks. They nod and begin to exit. Percy looks confused, scared, and hopeful. Once they exit Percy asks Annabeth what she wanted to talk about.

"I wanted to apologize for um… snapping and then-"

"Annabeth it's fine trust believe or not I've been there." Percy says. Mental breathing a sight of relief; he was worried because she mutter Luke once or twice in her sleep.

"Really?" Annabeth says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's a long story… that was actually documented word for word apparently.": Percy says.

"Haven't got that far can you give me any spoilers?" Annabeth asks.

Percy chuckles and Annabeth give a slight giggle.

"Sure." He says.

* * *

Mt Olympus

"How could?! Do you know what that could've done to her?!" Athena screamed at Hades and Apollo.

"Well it worked!" Hades retorts.

"What happened this time?" Zeus asks entering the room.

"They let Luke visit Annabeth in a dream and talk to her." Athena tells the lord of the sky her voice is deadly calm. Thunder dooms across the sky.

"Now before you say anything dear brother I will have to inform you that Luke did not do anything wrong; he basically speed up the process." Hades interject before a fight breaks out. Zeus thought this over for a moment.

"Do explain." He says.

"Well by getting Annabeth to move on; she is no longer hanging to the past and isn't scared to move forward and find out what really happened." Apollo explains.

"I will let it slide just this one but never do it again." Zeus decides.

"Fine." They mutter.

* * *

Camp half-blood undetermined cabin (the cabin was added in case anyone arrived in the middle really late, so they could stay there until morning. (that is were Alison is staying)

Alison sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through a book not really paying attention to what she was reading. For some reason something didn't feel right being here. You'd think she'd be excited her favorite book series come to life and she a descent of Athena, that's enough to make any die hard Percy Jackson fan content for life, but Alison wasn't. Well at first the more time she spending the more she feels like she doesn't belong like she's tress passing on enemy territory. _I'm being paranoid_. She though. She put the book down. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." She says. It's Amethyst.

"Hey, Ali." She says.

"Hey Amy." Alison replies.

"No call me that!" She says. Alison smirks; Amethyst hates having her name shorted. It irritates her to death. Alison didn't mind being called Ali, she tolerated it.

"So shouldn't you be in you cabin?" Alison asks.

"No, just want to check on my best friend." Amethyst replies. Alison rolls her eyes.

"Okay what do you want?" Alison asked wanting to get to the point.

"Okay Chiron wanted me to tell you that Annabeth is supposed to stay here cause with all the changes and stuff in her cabin she might be confused."

"Okay." Alison replies.

"What's wrong I though you'd be more happy? I mean you are obsessed with that series." Amethyst asks concerned.

"Nothing."

"Alison."

"Leave me alone or I will blast Taylor Swift full volume with speakers." Alison threatens.

"Okay leaving." Amethyst says getting up. Alison smirks opens a books and puts her headphones in with the music on low. A few minuet later Annabeth walks in with Percy.

"Hi Alison." They say.

"Hey." She responds, not really paying attention.

Percy and Annabeth say goodnight.

"Alison!" Annabeth screams pulling out her headphones.

"What?!" She respond jumping.

"I want to get the rest of my memories back tonight." Annabeth her voice is dead serious and her expression is determined.

**_A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Once again A big thanks to my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You all have no idea how much I appreciate each review/favorite/follow I get. P.S. if its no trouble please review because I really want to know what you guys/girls think, so I'm able to improve and make my writing better!_**


End file.
